Five Nights Of Pirate Cove Man & Me
by Twisted-Thorns25
Summary: Mike Schmidt the hired night guard get's more then what he bargains for when a certain animation begins paying him a visit without any intentions of killing him or will he? Slight FXM. If this isn't your kind of story then please don't bother wasting your time reading. For everyone else - Enjoy!) Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Horror/Suspense/ Past drama.
1. Chapter 1

[ Extended story info] Mike Schmidt the hired night guard get's more then what he bargains for when a certain animation begins paying him a visit. Without any intentions of killing him or will he? He doesn't remember his old Captain and not much else of the Bite of '87 til they have their not so happy unfamiliar reunion. He could ever forgive an old sea dog for ruining his childhood? Slight FXM. If this isn't your kind of story then please don't bother wasting your time reading. For everyone else - Enjoy!) Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Horror/Suspense.

* * *

><p>1st Night Cake &amp; Me<p>

2 AM

Things seem to be going okay so far as Mike Schmidt the night security guard for hire checks all the cameras despite not being able to see in a few ares. Bonnie had already came to give him a bit of a hassle but he quickly takes care of this nuisance shutting the left door on him as the giant purple rabbit came as quickly as he went. Next he sees Freddy himself just staring into cam 1 other then that he wasn't technically here yet. Chica is heard messing around in the kitchen since it could only be audio. So far it's only these two that were romping around. While music could be heard coming from somewhere.

"I'm taken a deserved vacation after my time here is up. The guy on on the phone is just having some fun none of these animatrons aren't gonna stuff me into a suit. Heh. ...Man... ugh I'm gonna need a stronger cup a coffee when I come back tomorrow..." Mike yawns talking to himself in a low voice fighting hard to stay awake. He's slumped over in his seat rubbing his eyes before looking around to make sure they weren't coming for him before switching back over to the cameras.

It's only his first night on the job and he already misses the sleep he could be using right about now. He's never done this sort of thing in his life. He checks back over to the strange looking cup cake that had googly eyes and a candle sticking out from on top his equipment. It seem rather creepy looking then cute to him for weird reasons but whatever he's not the one that...

"Shit! What's going on at Pirate's Cove?!" he stares hard into the camera worried when he can't see any thing. He tries switching back and forth between camera's CAM1A Show Stage- CAM 1B Dinning Hall CAM 5 Backstage-Cam 7 Restrooms- Cam 6 Kitchen- Cam 4 A East Hall & B E. Hall 4B- CAM 2 B W. Hall & 2 A West Hall seeing Freddy staring into the camera still from the stage came. Chica is now located near the restrooms Bonnie is in the storage closet on CAM 3 for reasons unknown. At last he can see Pirate's Cove on CAM 1C however his relief turns to horror when he sees that curtain is comply pulled back and the animatron is nowhere to be seen. There's something written over the Out Of Order Sign spelling out in bold letters 'IT'S ME.

"Oh Fuck Me! Where is it?! Should I even leave my office to look for it. This room is the only protection I have against those things." he saids now wide awake taken what the man said over his voice message seriously. Mike felt his heart racing and his muscles tensing up, eyes becoming wider with each passing second.

"Ok... whew... as long as I stay close to my office. I think I can run back in here before one of them get's me." With jittery nerves he closes the door on his left side and right for a moment checking the cameras for any of them being right outside of the office. So far so good. Freddy nor Chica were any where near his right side, he'd better hurry tho this was a bad idea to be wondering outside of his only haven from being stuffed into Freddy suite. It takes all of his mental strength to began exiting out of the office trying to stay as quite as possible. Alone in the dark he presses himself against the wall trying to keep his breaths from becoming albeit. His dark medium ginger hair beneath his uniform cap began sweating. Lights flicker a bit around making his once easy job become an necessity to survive. A tablet of the security cams is carried on him rustling noises come forth from the kitchen. Followed by fast foot steps sound off almost given Mike a heart attack. He wanted to call out badly to the foot steps but it probably wouldn't be another person since he's the only one on site.

A loud metallic scrap of some thing being dragged along the wall from some where nearly makes him jump out of his skin. Strange mumbled shrieks of fear escape from his dry lips. Keeping his mouth covered from sounding off his presence in the poorly lite hall.

"This is bad! I need to get back to my office _Now_!" Mike feels light-headed from this unknown terror he tries to rush back to the office without alerting the attention of any animatron then notices a pair of white glowing eyes peeking out from the restrooms. He only moments ago walked right past.

"Oh Fucking Jesus- what is that?!" he wheezes doing his hardest trying to not to be heard. He doesn't want to get any where near whatever that may be staring back at him from the darken restroom when again the same metallic scraping sound could be heard echoing off in the distance sounding like it's getting closer. Mike could barely hold it together when he panics running from along the other side of the hall fast as hell to his office immediately slamming down the right side door. He rests himself against the shut door completely breaking out into a cold sweat all over.

"Fuck what the Hell was I thinking?! I could've killed back there." He takes this moment regretting the last job he walked out on before being unemployed for a while it bored him to tears. Other places where he worked at previously loved pulling jokes on new guys like himself. After becoming puffed for a bit resting his frame over his security chair he is breathing is barely steady when he notice's some thing is off in this room.

"...!? GGAHHH-AH! When did the left door get open?! OH SHIT!- OH SHIT!" Mike races feverishly to the control panel to shut it down just in time to see Bonnie peeking back in. He could hear the giant animatron around his door from outside.

"Crimney Christmas! How am I suppose to get by on only 22% power when my shift won't end for another couple hours?!" He spattered staring hard at his wrist watch reading it. "God damn it it's only a quarter to 4. Fucking Fuck!" he bitches in his office throwing a mini tantrum. He was really hoping he had only two more hours to go but in actuality he had 2 hrs & 40 minutes left til his shift ended. Mike does his best to compose himself after slamming his palms into the wall, stomping around a little then tossing his cap at the shut door. Couple of times then retrieves it shaking it off placing it back on his head.

He goes back to sit down burying his face on his desk clutching at his scalp. "Uaahh it's ok...! I'm just tried...! I can ride out the rest of my shift with the doors down til 6. There's no reason for me to be so frustrated..."

"..You do realize that was a stupid mistake you made back there laddie. Freddy could have k'illed haul ya..." Mike bolts up in his chair looking frantically around the room hearing a man's voice with an odd accent but doesn't see any body else in the office with him.

"Hello! Is any body here?!" he doesn't get answer back. Great he almost got himself screwed over near a poorly lit bathroom stall and now he's hearing things. May be this place is built on some kind of Indian Burial Ground or whatever. He never was one to believe in the paranormal. Mike almost misses some thing vital when he throws his head up to beat himself up over going loopy when his 2'o clock stubble chin drops.

He couldn't describe it but he sees the fact that some one or some thing had broken into the office. Threw the air dock while he was out he felt that his whole world was coming to an end. Because what if those things get in here through the vent system. He does his best to keep calm resting an arm behind his head and a hand over his stomach rocking back and forth in his seat. Feeling tense.

"Well that's just swell! I'm gonna have to leave a note or some thing when my shift ends to inform the com- !?" he barely has enough time to react caught up in the middle of going on a tangent over making out a note to the manager before he gets his ass killed in here. When he suddenly becomes fearful noticing a hook slowly stretches out from over his left out of the corner of his eye halting the rocking motion on his rolling chair. Next he notices a large metallic robotic hand placing itself on his desk in front of him before seeing the face of a man coming into view looking quite menacingly at him leaning just over his frighten form.

"MOTHERFUCKING MOOSEY- LOOKEY!" Mike manages to scream out when the hand grabs onto his seat to spin him around to face a rather tall rough looking man (probably 6'2 or 6'6) who appears to be dressed in a pirate messy short medium brunet with texture along his face parted to the right. Moss green 17th century mid cut sleeve top exposing most of his bare chest. The collar is cut low with strings coming out of bras colored holes. Maroon leggings stop mid drift where there's metallic boots instead of traditional leather boots. Black belt. Jagged bloodstained teeth with a few gold fillings. Deep set eyes his left eye was completely dark a light scar going down it in the middle. Inverted triangle face. Stubble thin bread and door knocker goatee. Sophisticated thin brows. Dropped tip nose. Lovely tan complexion. The man blocks his only means of escape by pressing the metal hand firmly enough against his frighten shoulder to keep Mike still. He tries feverishly to prey off the prosthetic limb but it wouldn't budge this stranger is too strong to push away. When their faces drew just inches from each other the hired security guard couldn't make much direct eye contact as he feels that he's close to passing out from the never ending emotional roller coaster that his own body is giving him.

"Oh My God This Can't Be Happening?! **Your Not REAL**!" Mike shrieks shutting his eyes and tries one last time to break free but just couldn't. They soon were open again looking back into the sights of the man whose holding him hostage.

"Ohh but _I am_... So you couldn't find me'h on that new fangled gadget of Freddy's Pizzeria. Eh?" the man chuckles coldly causing the hired security guard to turn pale.

"Wait! ... Are you saying your "Pirate Cove Man?!" or whatever it is that they call you by here?!" Mike blinks stupefied at what he's asking as the man's grin grew only wider nodding to his question.

"Aye. They call m'eh Foxy."

"Hold on! They call a creepy looking pirate wannabe like yourself ''Foxy?'' But...! But your not even a robotic animal!" Mike couldn't tell if this seem kind of like an awkward thing to be questioning or if this is some sort of head game the man might be trying to get him to play. Either way his odds weren't looking too good right at the moment if he wanted to get out this in piece.

"Yet any how."

"The hell does that suppose to mean!?" Mike further presses then began putting up a weak struggle still not having much luck in getting away. Then gives up no human being should be this sturdy. Shit. He shouldn't have word it like that. The man might go on a head killing him right where his ass is planted.

Foxy scuffs over Mike's reaction. "Th'ere are certain times out of a week when I'm not human like I am right now. That Fox animatronic this place has originally designed me to be is what your speaking of. I can't really explain how I'm able to do it, I just roll with the transformations whenever they occur. No... am I most certainly not a ghost of any of these children that have long since past if that was your other question regarding if their souls haunt these walls."

Foxy pauses for a moment glancing back between the closed doors before looking back onto Mike's bewildered form he's shorter compared to him. Only being his late 20's to early 30's Raising his brows a little. Caucasian. Average built. Rectangular face. Dark medium ginger hair beaming showing off in short layers parted at the center of his forehead and loosely scattered on his face. Long thin lips. Almond light brown eyes. Low brows with Access hairs behind his bangs.

"It's funny isn't it? I'm as real as ya yet I don't breath nor eat like y'ou fleshy folk." Foxy's tone is voiceless upon mentioning this information to the new hired watchman. Mike couldn't look away on account of just how not only dominating but also dangerous he seems.

"Well I still think your just some hallucination I'm experiencing." Mike lisp in between trying to act brave and settling his never ending nerves.

Foxy pauses again to cast his sights down at his left check "Well if I surely am just a figment of your so-called imagination...? Then you shouldn't be able to feel this...!" he takes his hook then begins to slowly drag it across Mike's painful cheek as a small trail of warm blood trickles from his open scratch. Mike's vision becomes blurry fighting against the on coming blackout. He tries desperately to shake it off. The last thing he sees is that damn pirate grinning at him while his head leans to the right then loses focus now passed out cold.

"Hey buddy you feeling okay?! Wake Up!" a nasally voice calls out to a past out man on the floor Mike groans sluggishly as he eyes open very slowly being blinded by the lights in the office for a moment. Til his vision refocuses seeing another person present. It takes him a bit of engery to sit up when the other person stands over him helping up. Only then to see an unusually scratch received.

"Christ the hell happen to your face? Did you get yourself by accident while you were asleep?" the day time watchmen began holding onto the sides of Mike's face to examine his odd injury. It had been made by something of a thick metaled material.

"No it was some crazy guy who broke into the office last night and gave me this.'' the day time guard arches a questionable brow in Mike's response. He's just a little older then he is. He's sen some things around the block so it's not like he's gonna start telling him what he knows. The guy looks like he hasn't slept in decades with interesting scars along his squared face long and narrow nose. Dark brown close-set eye. Prototypic high faced. White lighting hair (a natural medium grey with streaks white throughout the hairline). Gradual thick brows. Salt and pepper thin stubble. Also Caucasian.

"Listen Mikey, I know you just started working here but the cameras doesn't show no one breaking in. You must've dozed off during the last few hours of your shift. The previous night guards have also reported weird happens so try to get a better hold of yourself. Were gonna need you back here soon. It's already 8:50 am and I'm starting my shift in a few minutes." he said in a passive-strained forty year old voice.

Of course this man wasn't gonna believe his story. Mike nearly bites down hard on his tongue to keep from getting into it with the other guard. While he his does best to be pleasant when adding in "Yeah your probably right. I better get going have a good one. Mark."

"You too." He barely makes it out of there when he half-drags his form into the men's room. Washing up. It pissed him off so bad that he knew he wasn't asleep when it occurred. He takes himself into the break-room to make himself some coffee then checks around the backstage room seeing all of the animatronics were back where they set not a single one of them moved when he got up their faces to examine if they were going to attack him or not. Then decides to go into pirate cove as he braces himself for what drew behind that curtain out in front of him as he gingerly reveals what's behind it. A fucking pirate fox that has seen better days. Mike mentally screams upon seeing this battered looking animatronic it's seated on the floor like someone stabbed it.

"Excuse me Mike but your allowed to touch anything over there. It's been out of commission for quite sometime." Mike turns back over to one of the workers who is passing by in the hall when notices her. Amy Fellishie literally Freddy FazBear's pizzera's only female employee who has been taken care of the animatrons for the past six years. Plus kitchen duties. She's the one that gave him a run down of the companies policy a little younger then himself by five years early into mid 20's but she knew how to hold her own in an all male environment. 5'7 with a bit of a petite slender stature genuine smile light skinned. Shoulder length wavy dirty blonde hair with some added low-lights fringed bangs past her brows she'll occasionally wear her hair up in a pony tail. Diamond faced and roundish-almond blue eyes. Peek natural brows. Cute ideal nose. Does kick-boxing when she gets off work so no tries to have their way on her. Rumor has it that she's the manager's precious little flower from a previous woman was with before running this place from Northern California.

"Can you please tell me why this is out of order?" he asked sounding a bit flat from his experience the other night. He doesn't want to come off a rude to Amy. Feeling this deep-seeded sense of hate knotting up in his gut from how vulnerable he felt when it happened so quickly.

"I'm terribly sorry but I could lose my job if I were to tell you about it. Business regulations." Amy tries to sound friendly herself information Mike without sounding offensive her father wanted her to go extra easy on this fellow cause he's a bit of an underground celebrity of sorts.

"I see." Mike replied dead in his voice sighing under his breath both sad and frustrated from her lack of cooperation. Just who was that fucker who did this to me?! And how could have the security camera _not_ have captured any sign of a break in. Mike thought bitterly to himself running his left lightly over the scratch it still stinged luckily for him the pain is bearable.

"You might want to see a doctor. That may get infected." She mentions wanting to change the subject. Mike mentally groans in his head nodding at the worker's request as she goes to leave. He waits until she's gone he stares hard at the thing remembering what that man said the other night.

_"Th'ere are certain times out of a week when I'm not human like I am at right now. That Fox animatronic this place has originally designed me to be is what your speaking of."_

"Maybe I did just imagined all that the other night for nothing." he said to himself as he began to re-close the curtain when he spies something on the ground near the animatron. It appeared to be a note along with some cake on a long white plate.

"What's this doing here?" he mumbles aloud reaching for the note then at the odd hand writing in the letter before reading it.

Dear Mike, this is a friendly reminder that I'm very real.

Here is some welcoming cake for you to have til the next time we met.

Chica baked it herself. Can't wait to play with you some more.

From yours truly, Foxy The Pirate Fox

"Is THIS some kind of joke!?" he hands shake in anger as he tears up the letter then proceeds to toss the cake in to the nearest trash can. Mike has never felt such hostility storming out of the building getting quick flashes of his brief nightmare as he made his way to his car.

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe some random employee with a sick sense of humor had the nerve to cut me!" he yelled while taken out his temper on his passenger seat til he got it out of his system. He tosses his cap into the back of the car then proceeds to start up the engine leaving the place.

"When I catch that fucker. I'm gonna have him either fired or sacrificed to those blood thirsty animatrons."

* * *

><p>AN:I wanted Foxy to able to talk to Mike in this story and I didn't want Mike to be completely like the one from that actual game. Foxy's human description is based on tumblr artist Happyds pics. Just go to her tumblr page and you'll see post of Human Foxy. There's some other inspired illustrations around the web but this one is the best Human Foxy's around. Mike's appearance is sole around my perception of what he would appear to me as. See you all in the next Chp thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Night- Vendetta for Cake

12 AM

Mike hasn't been in the office long when the guy on the from last night calls leaving some pretty interesting information about Pirate's Cove. Then get's a flash back of what he asked a while ago from earlier today but the female worker declined his question. He still couldn't determine if his experience in this office the other day was real or not but whenever he even thought about it, it only made his blood boil. The guy also talks about how the animatrons become more active as the week progresses but the voice message ends.

"I just know it has to be an employee who snook in late last night and nearly gave me a heart attack. God what a jerk! I ought a report him to the manag-"

"Oh God Damnit not again!" Two of the animatronics have already moved making his wits stand on end. "I just don't get how this is even possible!?" he quickly switches threw each room til he finds that rabbit again and duck. Bonnie is in the backstage area while Chica could be heard in the kitchen. It seems that it liked going into that room for some weird reason.

"Chica...? ...isn't that the name of the chicken animatronic? It's the only one that's even considered a she." he was a bit distracted from that thought when he catches Chica heading to the office then proceeds to close the door on her when she shows up.

1 AM

"Fuck too close! C'mon Mike don't play into this - no animatron didn't baked you any cake! And that guy who was in here is an employee whose gonna end up in the unemployment line if he ever sets foot back in this office!" he yammered to himself after catching a breather then sees her leaving next came Bonnie then closes the left door on him. So far he see's that the duck can only appear on the right while the purple rabbit only appears on the left but he yet hasn't seen the fox and the bear coming after him. Things are quiet for bit when he switches around noticing Pirate's Cove seeing the curtain already slightly drawn back.

"The hell!?... that shouldn't be happening..." Mike could feel his skin crawl trying to think of an explanation then remembers the pirate "I bet it's the guy. He must be back cause why else would the curtain be gradually pulling apart whenever I recheck that room. Heh I can't wait to fire your ass." he almost misses the sound of fast foots steps followed by some one going Dee Dee Dum Dum Diddle. He quickly tries to find the origin of the sound now hearing getting louder as he switches over to Cam 1C seeing Pirate's Cover come back up and hears the voice clearly before it stops.

Aha! So it IS him, he's back tonight to screw around with me some more. Mike feels cocky as he approaches left door then calls out watching a light flicker in the distance. In the West Hall.

"HEY ASSHOLE! I'M ON TO YOUR LITTLE GAME SO WHY NOT PAY ME A VISIT IN THE OFFICE SO I CAN GET YOU FIRED!" he smiles to himself quickly getting back behind the safety of his office door to see a pair of eyes staring back at him on camera. It was Freddy as he was already on the move on from the Stage. Man that guy on the phone wasn't kidding these guys are becoming more corky as the week progressed.

2 AM

This shift is lasting a bit longer then he had expected other then that he seemed to be making it just fine. Mike switches between cams still seeing the curtain at Pirates Cove being pulled then the next time he checks it he sees Foxy peeking to the cam in front of him. "...WHAT!?" he stares hard into the camera then hears the faint sound of moans not too far away that are coming from outside his office.

He panics closing both doors at once as he tries to find out the source of the moaning but never does. He keeps them closed a little longer then he needs to then notices a what's happening to the image of the Freddy poster in the W. Corner which changed significantly next time he switches back over to that camera it changes again like it's either crying or upset. Then hears this weird child's laugh when he pulls away from the camera to freak out at the presents of Golden Freddy. Mike screams loudly trying to back himself away from the bloody bear then tires not to look at it. Then covers his eyes.

"GAHH -AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he pleaded to the freaky thing seeing this weird message flashing before his eyes then it's gone. It's Time! The bear is gone when he looks back over no longer seeing it. Mike holds onto his still frazzled racing heart as he tries to calm down. Sliding down onto the floor to catch his breath from pressing his body up against the wall. He tries desperately calming his tits down before he drops dead of a fatual heart-attack from all that.

"Alright so that guy should be coming by in a bit. He was in here around 3 AM last time. So he's obviously dressed as the animatron cause he wants to scare me some more." He checks the power then realizes there's not much of a choice if he wanted to survive this current shift.

"My shift won't end for a few more hours and I'm already down to 23%. God Damn it! Why do they allow me to have such a limited source of energy in this place?! Any one can clearly see how much it's going into running that damn fan over there on the desk!" he tries turning off the fan but has no success in doing so, shit the switch on this thing is stuck. Defeated he goes to slump back down in his office chair shifting his body weight to the side fatigued.

"Ugh this job is gonna make me start drinking if this nonsense doesn't stop." he complains rubbing the sweat that is coming down from his forehead his body is badly burning up from the persistent fear and pressure of maintaining order. He feels his body subconsciously going to undo the cap from his head then unbuttons his shirt. For a bit to cool down faster before checking back on Pirates Cover again seeing it moved and is now just nearly out of sight on camera in the most bizarre yet creepiest pose he's ever seen.

"You must think your so clever..." he switches around to see where the other two are then opens the doors as he reaches for the security's room only line of defense. A lone metallic bat that has already been of use taken it from the right side of the desk examining the dents. Already figuring why it had them. Bonnie and Chica come back to the office while he's quick to respond then looks around the cameras again noticing Freddy's gone. The guy hasn't left Pirates Cove but is so close to leaving the room. It's finally 3 AM with only 19% power remaining. There's some sinister laughter echoing followed by that weird kiddie's music that played other night.

He get's his shirt buttoned back up before opening the doors again so he can let the fucker in and give him what he deserves. Mike barely misses one of the animatrons as he sneaks out quietly from the right side seeing for himself that the free roaming mode has some how been activated. The freaky shadow of Chica could be seen who had been standing still outside of his office door moves slowly away from the camera in front of her she is far enough from him to make out her shadow. With the device in hand he keeps doing it Before she goes back to where ever it wants too.

"Is this guy sneaking in here at night to turn these things on. Because he's messed up or what?!"

The fast running foot steps echoing off from the left side of the building as he checks the camera horrified that the guy is gone and he could see him running down the hall way to the office. He races back in to try and close it on the guy but sadly he wasn't quick enough as he reached for the button on the door wouldn't close. He sight and body goes into slow motion seeing the fox pirate animatron up close as it lets out a scream. His legs go into a hard stop then finds himself being launched backwards as he hits the ground with a hard thud. The fox is coming for him Mike dodges wildly about by rolling on the floor. Metallic limbs try to grab him while Mike struggles to fight back and keep as much distances as he can but keeps missing every time his bat is right next to the fox swinging it too soon. Unfortunately the fox is much faster then his reflexes. He tries one more time after he rolls away getting up to hit the animatron his bat swings going for the side of it's head but some thing goes wrong. A disturbing grin is seen on the fox's face as it blocks the strike with the right limb as the metallic hand grabs for the bat yanking it out from his surprised hands then tosses it right out of the office as the bat sounded off hitting the floor in the E. Hall. Mike couldn't believe what his eyes just witnessed he quickly dodges those limbs reaching for him then bolts away keeping his head turn to the animatron following from behind.

Without releasing he's heading straight for the desk his body quickly smacks right into it as his lets out a weird gasp feeling the wind knocked from his lungs. He spies the same weird cup cake on his office equipment before the animatronic seizes him. Mike struggles to shake off it's grip then turns on his back being pressed on top of the desk. His right hand pushes hard up against the upper chest fingers gripping on the collar bone keeping some distance from the fox's face. He quickly looks back reaching for the cup cake then turns back around while still in it's grasp shoving it forcefully into it's face as a weird choked moan of pain sounds out from it. The fox's grip has losing as Mike pushes the animatron off him with his right foot. The animatron flies backwards onto the floor. Mike takes this time to run out of the office to retrieve the bat.

"Where the hell is it!?" he frantically searches for the bat not seeing it anywhere close by as he sees the shadow of the fox animatron already back up on it's feet coming for him again. Out the corner of his eyes. He heads right into the bathroom caring not if another one of those things might in here. It was kinda hard to see any thing as he tries hiding in the last stall. He hated how he no longer has the security mobile camera device on him as the fox came right in. He let's out a mental scream biting down on his lip hard to keep himself from being detected.

"Come on out Mike. You can't hid from m'eh."

What the hell did he just hear it talk?! It sounded more human then robotic. Just what kind of family pizzeria is this?! He could hear that fox opening the stall doors still as he checks the 2nd to the last one before his. Mike doesn't have much of a choice but to look for the bat later since he needed to get away from the fox pirate badly. When the last bathroom stall door is sounded open he waits til the animatron is completely preoccupied then opens his stall door rushing as fast as he can down the hall threw the East Hall til he came to the Dinning room to hid under any tables.

He almost forgot about the other three animatrons where still roaming about looking for him also. Til it dawned on Mike making him want to hit his head against the floor. Having to fight the urge to do so cause he's under enough stress.

"Fffffuuuucccckkkk how am I gonna be able to get by until 6 AM!? It's only 5:06 Fucking Fuck!" his body shakes under the table in anger then hears one of them coming by threw the dinning room. It's the purple rabbit. Bonnie doesn't know he's not in the office as he made his way through the dinning hall. Mike stays close to the ground crawling heading into another part of the building's arcade area. Then zips behind the closet machine that would conceal him.

"Where could that bat be? I bet it was never tossed out of the office and that bastard tricked me."

"Oh did I?" Mike flinches up in fright hearing that voice sounding so calm yet teasing however he can't see him any where. He holds onto his chest trying to calm his flighty chest before calling out to the voice in pissed whisper. Having no idea where he is coming out from under his hiding spot briefly to chew the guy out.

"I don't know what kind of sick game your playing but this needs to end. Your not animatron and that damn duck/chicken thing didn't bake me any cake. You're clearly in need of psychiatric help!"

Mike protested trying to act as brave as he could. Before trying to get away from the source of the voice it sounds like the guy is purposely following him. He could hear one of them heading his way as he gets up trying to run only then trip on some carpet landing with a hard thud then scrambles back onto his feet dashing out of sight through what shadow cover he can get. He hardly had any idea of where he is even going already figuring out this place did go in a complete circle and would connect back to the office before they get him.

Freddy hardly notices him as he made his way around in the dark trying to avoid the more lighted areas of the darkness by the glow of the low lights and moon poking in through where ever it shined in from. Mike is plain stun on how his night shifts seem to be getting much worse with each shift being more out of hand then the next. He had no idea how to put a finger on what he's feelings were other then may be it's time that he left this job. He wanted to quite so badly but then he remembers that 1. He wouldn't get his pay check at the end of the week. and 2. what other job is gonna pay him $120.00?

He had no idea when he gotten back. Some how he made it in one piece the lights of the office is a welcoming sight he made his way in quickly closing the door behind then proceeds in closing both of them. Then flops onto the ground with his limbs spread our with a weak smile on his face. Caring not how much power he had left cause he was planning on keeping those doors closed no matter what. Man he couldn't believe that none of the things were in here to greet him, per haps his night was turning around for him. Mike wanted to just lay there closing his eyes and stay like this til he heard his shift ended. He started to do so when that fucking voice came back sounding a little to close for comfort.

"What kept you lad? I was starting to get bored in h'ere." Mike loses his shit sitting up on the floor to face the guy from last night. The guy is still dressed in the same grab expect there is some thing odd, how in the world did he get cake on his face when it he shoved into the face of the fox animatron? The guy is leaning against his desk looking at him. Limbs place on each side for balance stilling giving off that creepy grin. Then made a change of face.

"Yar broke me'h las's heart you know? She went threw all that trouble to bake that infernal cake you ungratefully tossed away." Foxy tsked shaken his head displeased. Then wipes it off his face with a sleeve talking more to the weird frosting staining on the side of his shirt "I fail to see why she even likes these things. Humans have such weird taste..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Foxy is taken a back by the security guards wrath putting on a poker face as Mike get's up off the floor getting in his face. "I've had it up to here with your dicking! Chica isn't real! Animatrons don't have thought or feeling! You are lunatic that needs to be put away in a stray jacket. I'm calling your boss when this shift's over!" He said in such an accusing tone jamming a finger at the man's chest. Foxy stares hard into the security guards face unmove by his authoritative intentions. Mike's anger slowly fades away the longer he lock's eyes with Foxy now having a worried expression. Foxy's gaze softens slightly still not showing much emotion as he breaks the odd silence that had been exchanged between them.

"...What is it?..."

"Your shift won't be ending any time soon if that clock becomes broken. Bonnie is planning on stopping this place's clock. Time here in this place is the only thing that matters. The rest of the world outside doesn't effect us." Mike's mouth quivers from not believing what Foxy just said. Before his anger comes back pointing a finger.

"Will you stop with this nonsense! That rabbit isn't going to do any thing! And how the hell did you get cake on your face?!"

"You did that."

"No I didn't! I shoved it into that out of control animatron's face. So did it seep into your suite or what?" Foxy growls making the security guard step back as he now dances to the tango of dominance. Mike kept forgetting that the guy is much taller then him giving this man an advantage when it came to being intimidating. That hook reach's out to him as it sinks itself into the fabric of he's uniform top to keep him from taken another step. Til both metallic limbs hold him steady Foxy gets right in his face breathing down on him hard.

"_Per haps you didn't hear last night_ ...**I AM** THE FOX ANIMATRON!" Foxy bellows out taken his frustration on the wall behind Mike leaving a good size dent in it with his metal hand. He flinches at the sound the metal hand makes when he closed his eyes. Almost letting out a muffled whimper. It grabs for the back his frighted head his eyes snap open as his head is forced him to look back at the pirate, Foxy's sights never once left his.

"A tacky suite can't do that kind of damage. Now listening to me! If that rabbit stops the clock those silly fleshy folk will met their doom when this place opens up to the public."

"Heh...my God listen to yourself. See? "You are insane." Do you honestly think I'm gonna start taken orders from a guy dressed as a pirate? Then you truly are more messed up then I imag- " Mike receives a hard slap from the metallic hand as he becomes disoriented from the pain for a moment seeing stars. It takes him a good minute or more for the pain and dizzy spells he just received before he can see straight again to then mad dog back at Foxy.

"_**What the fuck man**_!? It's not my fault that I think your one twisted fruit loop." Mike insults then goes to punch the man's jaw getting a horrific surprise. He wasn't hitting bone but metal instead of flesh. Mike hisses out in pain as he recoils his hurting hand it hurts like a real motherfucker, he clenches his teeth hissing out the cries of pain through his teeth. It takes a while for his hand to stop hurting now becoming more bearable but ached badly.

"The clock is located at the entrance to this pizzeria. You only got twenty more minutes til your shift ends. However if Bonnie stops it then they'll still becoming for you he takes orders from Freddy."

"How do I know your not working for him too?" Mike knitted his brows in a silent glare tilting his head waiting to hear what came next. Foxy snorts at this treatment lightly laughing unamused.

"Case we can hardly stand each other. Does that answer your question...?" Mike is not any more amused himself no longer worried for his life just full of uneasy curiosity. Trying to relax in the man's grip looking confused at him for a second.

"I don't get you Foxy. Why me?"

"Cause I like you...A lot. Your more fun then those last other security guards." Foxy's voice indicates appealing despite not looking too pleased with Mike at the moment.

"So your saying that..."

"Aye. It was Freddy and those other two that killed those guards stuffing their bodies into th'art extra Freddy suit." Mike panics grabbing onto Foxy's face to gouge at his eyes. Only to end up failing when the metallic hand stops his attempt. Mike squirms from the pressure applied by it when it slowly began to make his fingers spread watching it press those fingers past his clutching tightly before tilting his hand back into his shaky wrist. He yelps out in pain unable to do any thing to stop this action.

"For the record Mike. She's a Chicken." Foxy corrects rather menacingly a disturbing smile reforming itself on his face as he watches the security guard bang on his hand with his other trying to make him it let go.

"AAAHHH OKAY OKAY OKAY. CHICA'S A CHICKEN FINE I FUCKING GET IT. PLEASE LET GO OF MY WRIST BEFORE IT BBRREEAAKKS."

"Good lad."Foxy half-assed heartly spoke Mike could hear his uniform top tearing from where his hook had been embedded he takes it out by ripping it from the material as he drops to the floor hissing in pain as he holds onto his hand. It's pulsating like crazy from the pain he's experiencing but lucky it's not broken. His fingers seem to be working well despite that they were almost crushed.

Foxy grabs for Mike to hoist him back up on his feet then reaches for the collar of his uniform top Tugging on it. "Take it off."

"_Excuse me_!?" Mike voice is orotund having a disgusted face being pulled back at Foxy. Shell-shocked. He wants to run, kick, and scream anything he can do to get away yet his legs felt that they've been replaced with jelly. He also seems to lack the motivation to really do much of any thing else from the consistent fear for Foxy and the pain that still lingered.

"Your uniform top mate. Not all of your dressings y'ar freak."

"Why the hell do you want me to take it off so badly?"

"Cause it's only gonna get snagged off of some thing else. Stop asking so many questions there isn't much time." Foxy instructed sounding unpleasant while Mike casts his head down in despair. Then began gingerly removing his top by undoing his buttons.

"Hurried it a long! You don't need to be given me'h a strip tease." Foxy's tone almost hinted a tinge of lude imagery. Mike had to force himself that he just didn't think the man really was undressing him with his eyes. Not having much of a choice but to began taken off his uniform top in front of the ill-patient Pirate.

"Can you please give me at least some privacy!? I feel rather uncomfortable taken this top off in front of a complete stranger." Mike's tone is nervous looking back over to Foxy. huffing like a child being scolded.

"Mikey were both men." Foxy explains annoyed roughly grabbing him by the shirt as Mike protested. Removing his top for him whether Mike even wanted him to do it or not. The torn top is flung to the side making Mike feel topless regardless that his white cotton tank top is still making him look decent.

"There! Now start climbing up through that h'ere vent. Sheesh your acting like I'm gonna make ye me'h wench." Foxy backsasses then grabs around his waist lifting him up effortlessly his own back to the desk as Mike reaches for the opening.

Kind of glade that reporting the open vent slipped his mind. Using all of his strength he climbs in. He doesn't want to be a part this madness any longer he figure that he could give this scary man the slip by pretending to the save soon to be coming customers and employees. He crawls around through the air docks for a bit til he finds the front entrance. Seeing the lobby area and front desk. He tries to not sound off the vent being open now jumping out from it landing on his hands and knee to break his fall. He spies the large clock which happens to be the pizzeria's mascot Freddy illustrated doing a type of dance with his mic singing into it. Listening out for any of the animatrons he then decides to make a break of it. Two large glass wooden doors where in view when he rushes over seeing how they unlock by the metal tab thingy. He began to quiet his jittery nerves reaching for it as it made a low metallic click then was about to push open the door. When he feels forcefully grabbed being zipped around to be faced with a not so happy Foxy. His hook pressed into his forearm. Metallic hand holding onto to his waist being pressed him up against his 6'6 stronger frame. Letting out a pissed out a growl of displeasure. Mike only 5'11.

"I try being the good guy for a change. Hoping this would clear up the Bite of '87 and h'ere ye try to run off on me'h, when I need ye to clear me'h name."

"Y-your responsible for the bite?!" Mike recoils back in suspense blured flashbacks of a buried memory he long ago had to spend 13 + yrs in therapy trying to get over when he use to come to a Family Pizzaeria with his sister and older brother. But can't seem to remember much of it cause it happened so fast and his memory of the whole thing had been blocked out for so long. His mother lied to him about the unusual scars he received from something he had traumatic experience from but was so long ago to recall how exactly he got them. She implied that he fell off his bike then had to be rushed to the hospital to receive some stitches.

Mike snaps back into reality to hear Foxy in time say "I don't wish to talk about that to some two-timing landlubber like ye self. Hurry up and stop loll-gagging Bonnie will be h'ere any time!" Feeling those butterfly he kept getting in stomach.

"How tho?! He's made out of freaking metal and I'm all flesh."

"Lure him back. He'll easily rip ye apart if ye start fight'n him." They both hear robotic foot steps coming from the further end of the hall heading this way. Mike is released from the pirate's grip has he jumps over the front desk to hide. Foxy stands his ground glaring out in front of him as Bonnie's form began coming emerging from the darkness.

"There be th'e bastard who I use to regard as a good friend of mine. I ain't letting ya destroy all those folks cause yar taken orders from that Freddy." Bonnie just gives the pirate man a confused look by tilting it's head then doing a blink.

"Argh! Don't be stupid Bon ye know damn well it tis I Foxy."

"I know it's you but I feel Freddy's watching us from somewhere." The purple robotic rabbit lisp timidly shrugging up his shoulders fearful while wearily looking around.

"I don't fucking care. What that ye'er be fuzzy bastard is spying on us or not. Ye don't need to be following his orders like th'e lap dog that yor being." Foxy barks out getting more irritated by the second.

Bonnie lets out a low metallic sigh looking back over to him shaken his head then castes his eyes down while he replies. "I'm so sorry Foxy but I need to do this or else he'll run out of order for disobeying him. You have no idea what I go through from him consistently. At least your not the one barking orders! I was always envious of you for being your own boss." He returns his red sad eyes back to the human foxy having a guilty thought run in his mind for a moment then began charging at him screaming out in anger as they duke it out. He has found the metal bat that the new hired the security guard had lost a while ago. Bonnie swings it around as Foxy dodges, blocks its on coming blows. He could hear the purple rabbit sniffling under it's robotic voice.

Bonnie knew that Foxy could feel how light his attacks are on the account that he didn't wish to harm his betrayed friend. A punch hits Bonnie hard in the chest as he stumbles backwards letting out a strangled cough. Noticing Foxy is now towering over him then began kicking him on his left side in frustration Foxy doesn't want to look at what he's doing as he shut his eyes shedding a few oil tears. Bonnie doesn't even try to move away or get's him to stop he let's him do whatever he will to his vulnerable metal body. Mike could see the torn emotions being exchanged back and worth. Pitting the purple rabbit and this human fox. He thought that they were just jerks hell bent on killing everyone from being malfunctioned for so long. Peeking out from behind the desk.

"I knew I couldn't depend on you Bonnie. You disgust me with your hollow human like feelings. Were suppose to be just robotic entertainers after all. Get off your pathetic bunny hid and destroy that clock! It's gonna be 6 AM in ten more minutes." Freddy Fazbear said from where in the shadows quite disappointed in his Hench man's actions.

"Also hurry up with that Night Guard we need to stuff him into that extra suite. Before he tells any one what's going here. He already knows too much like that other watch man." Bonnie obeys grabbing for the pirate Human Foxy's kicking leg then throws him to the side. Then gets up to dash for the clock hanging in view. He was about to grab for it when Mike jumps the giant robotic rabbit blinding him as they both freak out. He hangs on for dear life as Bonnie tries to see where he's going searching for Mike's hands.

"WHO ARE YOU!? GET OFF ME!" Bonnie orders then suddenly for some reason he can see now when Mike is removed from him only to be grabbed by a pissed off Foxy as he delivers a punch right into his face. Mike stands on the side line observing them for a minute then heads for the clock taken it off the wall and runs like hell back to his office with it in hand.

"CHICA STOP HIM! HE HAS THE CLOCK!" Huh Chica?! Oh shit he had totally forget about the robotic chicken as he came around the corner to the right side of the building barely missing her in time as her shadow formed on the wall out in front of her letting him know she was coming. He freaks out at her shadow then somehow he finds his way to the kitchen as goes to hid. It's pitch black in there as he stumbled around sounding off some cook wear trying to find a place to hid in. Chica hears it as she goes to investigate the kitchen Mike is currently located hiding in a covered up cart trying to keep the ticking sounds muffled by pressing it up against himself. Knees pressed into the back of it.

Chica doesn't talk while she continues she search just sounding off metalic noises from her body movements. She is about to leave after being unable to find him in here as faint ticking could be sounded off along with muffled short breaths of fear of being discovered. She follows it to the covered up silver serving carts that some old cook stained wear. Then began to uncover it when some one enters the kitchen to grab her from behind she struggles wildly when he hears a familiar voice.

"RUN MIKE." Mike jumps out of his hiding spot never once looking back as he hears the cart fall to one side followed by the sound of pots crashing. He dashes out of the kitchen then back through the dining hall. Only to run into Freddy himself as he blocks his way.

"I'm going to ask you once nicely to hand over that clock or I'll just pull away from you along with your arms." He suggest not sounding too happy that Mike is aware of his plains. He walks backwards to distance himself as the robotic bear draws closer losing his patients. Shaken his head wordlessly.

Freddy draws another step closer sounding more upset then the last "Give... me... _that_... clock...! I'm getting sick of this keep away game your playing..."

"No. It's not fair what your doing to those other animatronics! Why should these employees and customers have to suffer along side them!?" Mike protested clutching on to the clock not wanting to let go of it.

"Why!? WHY?! Cause we've been malfunctioned and busted beyond repair for years thanks to that stupid Pirate Fox. Who ruined our once promising carer of entertaining kiddies keeping this place a float. I use to run this place with my band when they decided to incorporate that animatron. Foxy began taken more popularity until that uneventful incident. Instead of regaining my glory we only ended up being unable to roam around during the day and began malfunctioning til finally we became as broken as Foxy is. Happy now?!" Freddy Fazbear finished with his robotic teeth clenched.

"How tho?" Mikey backs up into a corner by accident with no means of getting away when Freddy grabs a hold of him keeping him in place.

"Some gullible brat was about to get molested by this sicko guard. The pizzeria use to have til some other brats began disappearing before that. The only reason the guard was caught was because he was a pedophile with a criminal record. The story goes like this..."

"Back in 1987 there was a returning family of value customers who had 3 kids. One of the children was a young boy only 6 going on 7 at the time. He was all by himself watching a performance with a bunch of other children at Pirate's Cove. I saw this Golden Freddy mascot costumed character acting rather strangely with the children and concerned parents who took them away from the man in the Golden Freddy Suite. He then noticed the boy is alone after the performance had ended. He went up to the boy telling him who he is before saying that Freddy Fazbear was back stage with his other favorite character Chica who was holding a private party along with other invited children promising there would be candy and cake. For him if he went. After he asked the boy who his favorite Freddy fazbear's band member was?

The man Golden Freddy suit succeeded in fooling that boy after he got him to agree to come back stage with him. He then began to take him away from the lively area. When parents notice how the man was touching the boy when they talked. One of the parents tries to tell an employee about the man but the employee had no idea was she was talking about saying. "Huh we don't have a Golden Freddy Masscot what on earth are you going on about?!" The boy finally hears concern mentionings of the man as a group of people plus the manager came for them. The man tries to lie about it as he picked up the pace making the boy have to walk faster before he then decides it would a lot easier to just run with the boy. He goes to pick up the boy when he stops. The boy began screaming and kicking til he got out of the pervert's grip then ran back towards Pirate's Cover to hid behind the curtain. He thought that Foxy could protect him believing he was real instead of all metal. The man runs back there hoping he could take the boy before getting caught. That's all I know."

Mike head is spinning from all of this information getting a blurred flashes of an event going on in his head. Wait is possible that _he's_ the victim of The Bite Of '87? He's hardly paying much attention to any thing going on when Freddy began to take the clock out of his grip. He tries to keep the bear away by shifting weight over to one side.

"Let him have it Mike. It would be better for you if you don't want to die too quickly."

"Huh?!" Mike hears this bizarre request seeing Foxy standing near them as Freddy gives him a cold stare. "Why are you telling him to hand over the clock. If you're sticking up for his kind? You're not too crazy about those kids yourself."

"I ain't but he should hand it over to you. After he does so we can destroy all those who've done us wrong."

"WHAT?! Wait a minute now! Y-You can't mean it right Foxy!?" Mike pleaded trying to get something out of the pirate but Foxy never makes eye direct contact with him. Freddy Fazbear listens to his negotiation with a careful ear before speaking back in.

"Hhmm...I'm not sure if I buy any of that. You don't like me much remember Captain?" Foxy nods at this keeping his sights fixed on Freddy.

"Doesn't mean that I don't want a piece of t'he action. I want them to pay dearly for letting us just rot h'ere. I've never been one to hold a grudge for ye Fredy." Mike doesn't know how to feel towards human Foxy's odd behavior. He wanted him to be a hero and keep innocent lives safe. So why is he wanting him to let Freddy have the clock then. This made no sense! He was getting pissed Mike let's himself be heard talking over them to get their attention as the pair went silent for a moment listening to the watchmen outbrust.

"HOLD IT! Foxy were the one telling me that Freddy is going to harm those oblivious customers and employees, am I right? Now you just expect me to let him destroy the only thing that will protect them?! I thought you wanted to be the good guy!?" Mike gives him sad eyes in disbelief of how could have been so easily played like this. He should have known that even animatronic pirates where to never be completely trustworthy either.

Foxy gives hims a menacing smile holding onto Mike in his grasp taken over. Freddy stands by his side watching the feeling of being double-crossed form on the hired security guards confused face. "Heh so I lied. No hard feelings...landluber yargh?"

"This all part of some act isn't it?! C'mon Foxy you must tell me the truth! What about me trying to clear up your name?!" Mikey tries to get Foxy to tell him expect he only gets nothing but devilish stares and cold chuckles coming from the pirate turned human.

"I don't know why ye be looking so surprised f'or? I'm not interested in saving any body's skin." A sharp pain surges through Mike's body when he feels that he's gotten sucker-punched with his hook he watches helplessly seeing the clock crash to the ground before him. Foxy picks it up acting like he's going to simply hand it over to Freddy.

"I TRUSTED YOU. GOD DAMNIT FOXY!" Mike harks out feeling hurt from both the impact and getting used. He felt bad for him and Bonnie so this is how it's gonna be? He didn't want to trust his eyes from what he's seeing as he began to pitifully cry under his breath. If his body wasn't hurting so bad he would have the right mind to beat Foxy down. The two ignore the security guard's performance as they kept engaging in their conversation.

Freddy is hesitant in wanting to take it his prize from the human animatron. First staring back towards the gesture then back to the clock within reach. "I know how badly you want this...so take it. I'll hold him in place while you stuff into that other Freddy suit."

"Do you really want me to have it Foxy? After all the trouble I've given you for so many years...Even so much as having you be put out of order?" Freddy addresses in a matter-of-fact speaking voice. Feeling the persistent temptation to pluck it right out of the devious pirate's hand.

"Freddy, I'm a man that keeps to m'eh word. If I say I don't harbor any grudges for ye then why push further when I'm being quite honest. " Freddy still wasn't too sure if he "should believe" the pirate turned human. Their history is strong but not in a good way for either of them. He stares towards the clock silently for a minute thinking it over then finally gives into Foxy's persuasion.

"Your right. Why should I doubt you Foxy. You are indeed a true man of your word yet I still can't completely believe you."

"I understand lad..."

Freddy finally has the clock in his position letting out a metallic sinister laugh. He takes the clock into both metal paws holding it up above his head then suddenly smashes it. Parts shatter then bounce everywhere before the pleased bear's feet. Foxy let's out a hollow chuckle when Freddy looks back over to him.

"What's so funny?' He asked in his animatron voice. Then he hears the chime of the 6 AM announcement being sounded off.

"What the...?! But the clock shouldn't be sounding off. The two are connected to the time that occurs in this pizzeria. How could it still be turning to 6 after I destroyed it...?" The actual clock is ticking unscaved from the shadows as Freddy looks behind him hearing the clock. A quick blow to Freddy's jaw happens in an instant when he faintly hears the sound of metal boots sounding off behind him. He stumbles backwards letting out a moan of pain. Foxy merely follows him making sure that damn bear could hear him.

"Exactly! While ye bunch were busy chasing after our lovely guard. I ran to the back storage room where we had that original clock had been busted forever. To switch it out before having him go th'e vent to stop Bonnie. Ye were so caught up in your plains y'ah over looked that one little detail that would have worked." Human Foxy said cunningly while Freddy tries to make sense of what just happened now really cheesed off. He holds onto his head growling looking back over to Foxy he begins backing away into the shadows where he once came from talking to him once last time.

"Very well Foxy... You may have won this round but the next time we met... It won't be so easy for that security guard...! He'll be apart of my other plains for what lies a head..." Then just like that Freddy Fazbear is gone. Bonnie for some reason is no where to be found he's probably going to be in hidding from his no so happy leading front man for their band.

Foxy let's out a victorious pirate laugh holding onto the sides of his waist "We did it mate! We foiled that Sculleywag erm I mean bears plain-Mike!?" He looks backs over to wear the security guard had been standing only moments ago. No longer seeing him as he remembers what he's did to the guard mentally kicking himself. He slams his limbs into the nearest wall burring his head. He let's a scream of lost before breaking down sobbing quietly under his breath.

"Fuck! I didn't be to be so rough on ye, laddie. Argh! I just didn't want Freddy to see through what me and Bonnie had in store for him. I was gonna tell ye this but now...Y'er be gone. "

Foxy pauses for a while lamenting the pain he just made Mike go through both mentally and psychically. Before heading back to Pirate's Cove his once victorious pride sluggishly becoming nothing more but a sour taste of bitter-sweeten conquest.

_"You believed m'eh and I failed ye by lettin me old self take over while I fooled Freddy..._Forgive an old Captain for getting you caught up in this mess._"_

* * *

><p>AN: Straight from the Pirate vocabulary Wench was a term to describe Female Pirates. Hopefully things may clear up in the next chp for the two or it may continue to be carried out this way til the last couple chps.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey it's been a while huh? Any how I wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone for taken an interest in this story. It happens to be my very first time making out a FNF fan fiction on with the story!

* * *

><p>Night 3- Rum Blues [Part 1]<p>

9:50 Pm everything is eerily calm Paul Matters along with his backup partner Johnathan Dill who normally comes in after hours checks the cameras before Mike shifts starts. Soon began talking about the new guy as they put it. Paul is only 5'9 somewhere around his early to late 40's sporting a Retro Redux thin side burns. Puerto rican and half Caucasian a bit darker then Johnathan. Oblong face dark hair brown and green wide set hazel eyes with some dark circles under them. High check bones very thin dry lips. Bushy round natural brows. Aquiline nose. Meaty chalky hands. Has slight pudge around his mid section from the constant stresses of his job. His partner is a strapping young 5'12 African American man not much older then Mike Easy-Going Dark Curls. Light complexion smoothed square face. Brown down turn eyes. Broad nose. Attractive natural brows. Medium long fingers with a bit of square tip nail.

"Mark is such a prick! I wish he would take Mike's shift instead. Kinda feel bad that he has the be the one thrown in here after we're gone."

"I do to expect it doesn't help knowing that our boss is completely aloof. No one hardly ever sees him or hears from him since his daughter came into the picture. It just seems he's putting extra responsibilities on her intentionally letting her pretty much run the joint. On top of being a coworker for the most part.

"This is what get's me! Amy and Mike are just a couple of kids still. Why he is making them go through so many hoops?" Paul ponders checking the cameras again then checks his blind spots out of the corners of the security office.

"I fret for the other crap his own daughter isn't even aware of that her daddy dearest has done behind dear Amy's back." His partner brings up making Paul pale in the face then changes into a frightful red.

"Johnathan don't speak of it around me! We don't even know if this room might be bugged, we need to be extra careful of what goes on in this room at all times."

"Sorry Paul...it's just...it pisses me off badly he would do such a thing to his own daughter and current wife." Johnathan bickers before finishing up his last several bites of unclaimed pizza from this afternoon. There isn't another chair in the room so he took one from the front desk.

"If they were my kids, I sure as hell wouldn't be even asking them to come work in a family business full of dark secrets. They were better off doing something else for a pay cheek." Paul let's his partner's rant slide he knew he meant well but he and him should more concern about keeping their jobs. Johnathan is a bit wet behind the ears when it came to knowing when to speak about certain things. Paul himself is one of the longest hired employees who knew more then what he is leading on. They hear some thing moving but they can't seem to spot anything on cameras before continuing their uncomfortable conversation.

"I'm not so sure if Mike is even going to be coming in to work in a while? He claimed he had been in a minor car crash when he called up the boss. We might have to put in a bit of over time.''

"And risk our asses because he's the one that is throwing himself to those malfunctioned bastards!?" Paul lashes out at him slamming his hands down on the desk in protest scaring his partner then tries to compose himself running his fingers through his tensed scalp. Staring hard toward the control monitors. "He's not the only one whose aware of those damn things coming to life. I know all about that shit myself and I really don't wanna be here when they start waken up soon. This place has lost over 45 night watchmen because of them."

Johnathan feels bad for getting his partner riled up placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder from behind Paul when he goes up to comfort him. "I didn't know...let me stand in for Mike's shift. You should go home to your wife and four year son. You don't need to sacrifice your time here. I'm not obligated to any sort of family man responsibilities."

"No can't allow you do that Johnathan... I might have a family but you don't need to be risking yourself for Mike's part. Even if he doesn't come in tonight this cycle of bringing in part time watchmen sowing their fates for a lousy pay will never end. Some one has to be it keeping those animatrons occupied. The boss can't not only afford to give them the proper maintenance they need but he could lose business if he decides to permanently put those things down for good."

Johnathan doesn't take the information too well, so what if their boss could lose business? This pizzeria has been doing its unlucky share of illegal active for over twenty years. He's gonna have to pull the plug on this family operation some time both of them are aware of the hot water there in for taken any part in this yet they were too scared to quit.

"He'll show, he doesn't have much of a choice unless he wants to kiss that paycheck good-bye." Paul lisp trying to take his mind off of the idea of putting in over time as he aims a rolled up piece of paper of throwing towards the poster of The Freddy FazBear band. Hearing his noise honk when he hits it.

"Ugh don't say it like that Paul! It just sounds like you have a bit of a beef with the poor guy." Johnathan badgered getting on his office partner's case getting away from him. Good grief! Why did he had decided to act like this tonight he wants to punch Paul in his arm by how half apathetic he sounds. Paul stays where he's at trying to ignore him by checking around on the security cameras some more.

"Trust me I don't. Mikey's a good kid the only problem I got is that he's a bit hard headed."

Johnathan shoots back over turning around waving his arms frustrated and clenching them. Getting more offended by the way his partner is putting his own two cents getting snappy at the older man. "Well please drop it he can't help himself! Especially knowing there's four messed up animatrons making his night shift a 3 ring circus from Hell. Who wouldn't feel so tense around their coworkers having to put up with that shit every night..."

"Just go easy on him okay, Paul?"

"Yeah yeah. You sound like my wife right now." Paul snorts pressing his back up against his seat crossing his arms.

"Paul this is no time to be an Ass Clown around me!" Johnathan loses it for a second taken his anger out on the wall making Paul choose to no longer ignore his ever growing concern. "I don't want Mike to be next the next guy found dead." Johnathan stomps around before waving his arms up in defeat when he yells out at the top of his lung.

"Gggrrr it pisses me off that there's nothing I can do about it!"

"If he doesn't dig his own grave too quickly that is. Then per haps he'll be spared an hopefully never return to this death trap for the reminder of his life." Paul half-asses in reassuring him when they hear it again this time around the outside door of the office as Johnathan becomes bewildered for a second getting away from the left door. Paul doesn't seem fazed by this he stays perfectly still while Johnathan has a much harder time trying to keep his composer.

"Whose that Paul is it really one of them?"

"Sure is, some times it will be either Bonnie or Chica the other two don't seem to wanna be bothered in mingling."

"Are they gonna stuff us into a Freddy suite?"

"Nah not unless we stick around for Mike's shift, despite not being able to roam much during the day. They'll come to life momentarily after hours before they shut back off on their own. Their severs don't allow much free roaming before midnight but I have heard they could still come for you on rare occasions to kill you."

"Then why aren't you taken more action to keep it from getting in!?"

"Cause it's not after us it's in search of something else so were fine." No sooner did Paul said that the animatron they can't determine who it is leaves. A silhouette of animatron makes its way around in the dark heading over into the Kitchen it's the only place it can have privacy from all the cameras. Chica had been hanging out in there for a good portion of the night, the only way she's able to get past security is play a loop recording of her sitting in place. These animations were a lot smarter then what they were given credit for Bonnie comes in looking depressed. Chica spends most of her time in here whenever she can get away for herself.

"Sorry I'm late but I over heard a conversation regarding that '87 bite victim may not show up for work tonight."

"Can't say I blame him. I'm still deeply upset at Foxy right now for the way he's been treating Mike. Feh can't even stand being around Freddy either...I deeply hate how those two are with each other, they used to be good friends. No! We all use to be good friends plus a bit family oriented. Why did Freddy had to become two-faced..." She has a bit of a melt down taken her frustration out on the counter as some cookware smash,clatters and booms. They had to keep their voices down where only they could hear each other.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were before!?"

"I don't know..." Bonnie flinches at the noises unsure of how he can help calm her down Chica hated herself over how sentimental she's being around him although he could only give her so much reassurance without feeling suffocated. He knew had bad this has been for the both of them gently he puts his arms around her from behind to comfort. Chica doesn't move away from the contact she's receiving she keeps her violet sights forward as they kept talking.

"Bonnie...whatever did you see in that fox? Cause I'm starting to hold more then a bit of a grudge for Foxy."

"Please don't sweetie, I know what you saw the other night with him wasn't great but I do forgive him. Why can't try to for yourself Chica?" She shakes her head at this.

"Bon open your eyes! He's not the animatron we use too know, I wasn't scared of him until recently. The lack of repairs have made him go crazy. It's only a matter of time til he tries to kill one of us. " a lump builds up in her throat making her feel more on edge. Hoping he didn't hear any of this conversation where ever he may be if he's awake.

"I regret ever trying to get know to him!" Chica shuts her eyes petrified seeing him in her mind. Bonnie sighs quietly in his head her and Freddy could never understand the relationship he had with the pirate. He saw things they wouldn't believe if he told them.

[Else where this evening.]

Mike Schmidt had been out getting a couple of beers with some friends of his down at the Skinny Chicken Bar for the past few hours. He hasn't slept well since he sneaked off earlier this morning from being caught up in a random fight. He was pretty upset at Foxy himself for not only lying to him just so he could stop Freddy from trying to destroy innocent bystanders. He feels so close to wanting to asked to be fire cause the stress of this part-time job has slowly been creeping up on him from night one. So much dirt that he's slowly been giving from the pizzeria's dark past.

He paid a visit to his parent's this afternoon wanting to get his mother or his dad to tell him about what happened to him when he was 6. His watched his mother's face turn pale before wailing into her sobbing hands as his dad tries to compose himself comforting his distressed wife. Asking his own son to please get the fuck out and don't come back asking about it again. He's never seen his father so angry in his life. What could have upset his folks this badly to get that kind of reaction out of his own parents.

He is heading out the door when he sees his sister sneaking up behind him. She's in her early 30's as an English teacher for her old middle school she use to attend. Her a bit lighter in color compared to her baby brother. (Their mother is a red head while their dad was a medium dark brunet. Other then driving her baby-brother off to his private therapist sessions. She looks back over her shoulder nervously making sure they can't hear them as she tells him to follow her out to her car. They make a short drive in her car to the neighborhood park they use to play in as children. She parks along the side of park where it's facing other houses. It was a nice size neighborhood park in a decent area for families that could afford two story homes. Nothing special. After rolling down the windows Mike's sister waits til a two female joggers who were engaged in a useless conversation about what their doing with their kids pass by.

"I'm sorry dad was short with you. I shouldn't have let you all by myself when I wanted to do my own thing at that pizza place that day."

"What do you mean Rachelle?" Mike gives her a quizzled expression leaning himself back in the passenger seat. Facing his only sister better she never gotten long well with their older brother. Who fazed out of their lives some time ago after getting a DUI and his car repoed. He gave their dad an earful then soon enough he didn't show up at any more family gatherings. They haven't spoken in eight years. After the fight their dad with him over a call one Sunday evening.

"You made headlines when that broke out back in 1987 mom and dad were so upset. That we had to move to a new city and go under a different alias for a while when those men came who worked for the manager at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They were so worried about saving their skins that they didn't want them to put out any bad press for them. Or else they would get black-mailed. They made mom and dad lie to the press saying that. You gotten those scars from when that child-molester pulled a knife on you. Claiming you were saved by the manager when in actually I saw exactly what happened..."

Rachel reaches into her pocket to light up a cigarette she had been keeping her smoking habit a secret from their parents for a number years. Mike vowed to never tell their parents since their all they got for each other. Her hands are shaking badly when she has one place in her mouth then lights it with her blue punk fairy zipo lighter.

Mike flashes back to the bar scene over hearing a crude joke his pal Ryan Mcgull had been making over at a passing waitress. Mitchel playful socks him on the shoulder getting after him like a dysfunctional father figure before they were both roaring up with laughter still buzzed from their 3rd and 4th drinks. They've been his best friends since after High School.

"C'mon Mike let me buy you another drink!" Ryan slurrs a bit swaying in his seat from across Mike in the both they were sitting in. As music blasts from across the room. Hearing random conversations, a fight breaking out soon over at the pool table. Ryan is in a way like a brother but a bit more childish. Has a scruffy bread a bit of a husky built caring his weight well. Blonde and blue eyed with shorter hair. Brows a little thick. Prototypical low faced. His sense of style is between causal and causal country wear. Had sent his school days getting bullied til Mitchel came along to help him stand his ground he has a strong fighting spirit. Never taken any kind of bull crap from nobody.

"Nah I'm good..." Mike refuses trying not to piss off his half-way drunken friends who had been trying to be there for him since he invited him out for the day before his next night shift. He told them about Foxy only referring him as "Greg" who also works at the Pizzeria on his shifts.

"Heh..I don't wanna sound like I'm being a judgmental prick but...this Greg guy and your boss sound like real shit-heads." Mitchel mentions trying to sound sober swirling his bottle of half dranked ale in hand then chugs the rest of it 's a little lanky looking but is quite strong for his stature dark curly hair being of Caribbean and Spanish decent. Thick sleek brows. Smoothed heart faced. Medium thick side burns.

He had always been pretty irresistible with the girls at their high school despite of being born in the states. He lied in the past with these girls that had been raised in the tropics and that he's the great-great grandson decent of a man who was part of a Pirate crew. (Well it turned that this information was true) when Mike visited his grand parents before seeing for himself some family portraits and documents. Long story short the man had been exiled and was sentence to hang but left Puerto Andratx a Spanish town working for room an broad a ship of Pirates. They weren't a well known Pirate crew but however regardless of status he had become feared of by locals around the Caribbean for a number of years before passing on the dark secrets of the things he's done through memoirs of his life. He had several mistresses, settled down late in his late 30's with a local women, then had 3 grand and great grand children from his four sons.

"...Ehh Mike...I feel that you should quick this job. Before something happens between you and this Greg guy. $120.00 per week doesn't seem like it's worth sticking around for with ass-holes like him working there."

"Yeah I should expect I'm gonna be finishing up my shift there this Friday. They only agreed to hire me for a week. So why quit half-way through..." Mitchel agrees with this when he places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Mike stares in to as his friend had a worried face worn him. Then wraps an arm around his dear friend buring his head onto Mike's shoulder. He doesn't move letting Mitchel give him this quick out in public bromance.

"Sorry I'm not too sober at the moment...I just don't want anything bad happening to you. I what get me is that your working at the same pizzeria where the attack took place. Your the one that told us while getting stoned behind the bleachers one time that you were the victim of the Bite of '87. Even if you are just only hired their for a week being underpaid below minimum wage per night. I still worry about you working in there. I've been hearing so many rumors circulating around that pizzeria since grade school and to this day I have no idea what to believe but one thing is for certain. That family pizzeria is bad news!"

"For real. They never did find the body of those missing children..." Ryan piped in shaken his head at this sudden turn of events their guys night had turned into. Then tries to chug down his sentimental feelings over a quick shoot over his rum shoot and ale order.

"Mikey if any thing happens at that place. Please don't hesitate to call me or Ryan and we'll come down there right away." Mitchel begged gripping onto the fabric of his brown blazer.

"Of course." Mike tries to half smile at this trying to brush off the worry on his friend's faces. He didn't want to assume that Mitchel had been emotionally drinking tonight when they gotten together knowing more about his time there then Ryan. He wasn't one to drink unless something has troubled him to hit the bottle. Mitchel has always been like the older adopted brother he never got to experience on account that his actual brother had abolished his own family's name.

Soon he leaves the bar around 10:40 Pm to get himself to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He had no idea how his shift is going to go tonight nor did he even want any thing to do with Foxy at the moment. Mike pulls into the drive way of the closed up pizza joint as he braces himself for the rest of the evening. He arrives half an hour early. Going in through the side of the building then down the locker room to change into his uniform then at last is sitting in the security office. Things had been eerily quiet checking the cameras seeing if anybody moved or not. They were all in their rightful places as the night wore on soon he gets a call from the guy again then finally afterwards notice Bonnie had moved heading right for his office.

Mike is in no mood to put up with this as he hears the animatron's foot steps coming. "BONNIE I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR GUYS BULLSHIT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I'M PRETTY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! OK?!" he mentions losing it when he sees his face peering in looking rather concerned. Closing the door on him and ignoring his plead to speak with him.

"I know you are Mike. If you could just let me speak to you about what happen earlier then I'm sure I can convince you that it's only a misunderstanding..."

Bonnie drags himself back through the hall when he comes to the realization that Mike is ignoring him. It couldn't be helped their guard had every right to be mad at the stunt the human animatron pulled. Knowing that his stomach is still hurting from being punched there leaving a good size bruise from the strike. This had become the 2nd fatality he had received since the first night he had been encountered from the emotionally-unstable pirate fox. They haven't been hitting it off well since the start of his week. Mike felt like beating any one else that came to the office.

Things are quiet again til 3 AM rolls around he heard this sobbing sound of someone crying. He switches cameras over then notice it had been coming from Pirate's Cove. Mike only rolls his eyes not wanting any thing to do the man's pain drowning out the noise with music he plays over the intercom from his Ipod. Bonnie had been roaming around for the past couple of hours by himself. Freddy had yet to move from his place. He went over to Pirate's Cover hearing the sorrow only to be turned down looking eve sadder as he wonders around more. He's soon back outside of the security office seeing the door is still down as he knocks on it.

"Mike please answer me it's regarding Foxy. He's really upset!"

"Too bad! He deserves to suffer after the shit he's been putting me through! I ''actually'' began to feel sorry for him the other night seeing that fight between you two. Now it's only _you_ I feel bad for." Bonnie rubs the back of his neck upon giving this information by Mike from behind the closed door. He wasn't aware of the crap the guard had been experiencing til he tells him it. Freddy is well aware of what's going on between these two staying away for tonight giving Mike a break.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"Hell No! Just keep that ass-hat away from me!"

Bonnie feels his emotional energy becoming more drain then quietly drags himself away from the door. Mike watches him leave on camera shaking his head displeased. He just wants to be left alone tonight not wanting to be bothered for just one evening. Seeing how much power he has right now he decides to have the door shut for a just a bit he really needed to relax an try sobering up a little before his boss found out about him coming into work a bit buzzed.

20 minutes later there's a bang on the security door as Mike get's up grumbling. He answers the door raising it getting ready to give the purple rabbit an earful when he notices it's Foxy. He wasn't in human form this time noticing the oil that had been running down his face. He had been crying for quit some time. "Fuck Off Foxy!" he pushes the animatron away from the door way not letting him have a chance to speak slamming the door back down on him.

"God Damn it let me in! I want to explain why I did all that. MIKE! DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He raises is voice then started banging harder on the door. Mike stays away from the door seeing a few dents being made into it.

"YOU THINK THIS HASN'T HURT ME!? WELL IT HAS! CHICA WON'T SPEAK TO ME CAUSE OF THAT FUCKING FREDDY TELL'N HER WHAT TO DO AND THE ONLY ONE WHOSE BOTHERING TO GIVE A DAMN IS THAT BUNNY. ARE YE EVEN LISTENING?!"

"FOXY I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS. I'M GONNA BLOW YOU TO BITS WITH THIS SHOOT-GUN." Mike yells back in response right near the door.

"THAT OFFICE DOESN'T CARRY ANY OF THOSE KINDS OF WEAPONS. GENIUS!"

"GAH FINE WHATEVER. JUST GO AWAY! I'M REALLY IN NO MOOD TO TALK TOO YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL."

Foxy's patience goes out the window when Mike brought it back up. The same sorrow that he had spent half the day wallowing in he recently borrowed some extra clothes to sneak out in human form. To go drink his troubles down at a local bar not for down the road from here. He could feel himself morphing back to his human form tearing off his top. So far none of his transformations made no absolute sense til he goes over the edge. The enraged shirtless pirate bashes his way in to give that difficult landlubber a good talking to back through the vent. The security guard hears grunts and loud banging while he made his way back to the office. Mike screams at the form of human foxy jumping his way in through from the still busted vent deciding to make a dash out of the office before he get's him.

Bonnie hears the commotion making a mistake to head in the direction of where it came from. He sees Mike frantically running down the hall heading his way holding onto the side where he had been punched. He pushes himself past the confused purple rabbit as he dashes past him in a puffed tone. "FOXY'S LOST IT!" He stands there puzzled by this response then soon saw for himself what the security guard meant seeing a human Foxy whose recently just flew off the handle bars glaring daggers in his sights for the poor guard he's chasing.

"Foxy? Is everything al-*OFMPH*"

"-OUT ME WAY FILTHY RABBIT!" Bonnie get's clubbered from a flying metal fist as he bulldoze his way past the dazed animatron. Bonnie stands to the side of the hall trying to shake off the impact he received. Did Foxy had to be so rough and what has Mikey said that made him so riled up? Course he wasn't gonna know til after he chases them both down for answer he let's out a metallic exasperated sigh before heading for them.

"_Foxy please if he means any thing to you. Don't kill him_!" Bonnie prayed hoping he wouldn't find the human pirate ripping into a fresh dead body the moment he arrives. Mike hides back in the arcade area he was in last trying to stay as quietly as he can. Hearing those heavy breaths of Foxy coming.

"ARGH! Get out h'ere and face me'h like a man! How dare ye disown yer Capt'n by the things yov said."

"Your not my anything you god damn psycho! Oh Fuck!" Mike realizes that Foxy had tricked him into reveling his hidden place as he panics seeing him heading quickly towards where he is. Shutting his eyes in frustration for being so careless. He jumps out of the way when Foxy sees him back on the move. Trying to cover as much distance as he can. Mike began throwing things he could get his hands on frantically back over towards Foxy. Bonnie runs up to Foxy pushing him aside then kicks it into high gear grabbing for the scared watchman picking him up with ease as he takes off down the hall with him under his arm then using the other one for support.

"What the hell did you say to him Mike?! I've never seen him so Pissed!" He mentions zipping his head back several times to see if Foxy is gaining on them.

"I don't know you tell me!" Mike doesn't feel so good on account he has a slight migraine from the alcohol then on top of that Bonnie is holding onto his hurt side.

"Ugh! All I know is that he's been crying and venting behind that curtain for awhile tonight. He hasn't been wanting to see any body else but you. I watch how he reacted when you slipped away earlier he had been feeling sorry for himself more so then usually. He didn't notice me the whole time he let out his feelings over a wall saying something about...?! ...! AAAGHH!'Bonnie hears metallic foot steps chasing after them not too far behind. He kept forgetting that Foxy is the fastest animatron around.

Foxy skillfully maneuvers around the frighten pair tripping the towering purple rabbit, Mike flys out of his grip hitting the ground with a hard thud. While Bonnie falls face down on the carpet he grumbles under his voice seeing Foxy heading right for the tumbled security guard. He springs back to his feet running over getting ready to fist him in the back of the head. Expect Foxy sees coming getting out of the way with Mike now in his grip. He squirms desperately to release his grip tiring out too fast.

"Foxy don't! Whatever is going on between you two can be talked out." Bonnie sees where he's moved holding out a hand like a crossing guard getting his attention. Then tries to approach slowly talking calmly. "I just want you to tell us what's going on..."

Foxy feels like a cornered animal ready for a fight he presses the guard up against him letting out a low growl warning not to tread any closer. "Foxy look at him! He's scared shitless of you all over again, whatever happened to you? I use to admire your free spirit and Mike was your favorite crew member. Where's old Foxy that we know?'"

"He's dead Bon and he ain't com'n back..." Foxy sneers placing his hook to Mike's horrified throat. Mike tries feverishly to reach for the hook but his trapped limbs can't give him much wiggle room. Calling out to Bonnie to help him. "Take one more fucking step and he dies!"

"That's not true. Your in there somewhere please come back to us..." Bonnie pleaded making the careless mistake of not heeding his warning as Mike let's out a cry of distress feeling a slight poke at his neck.

"Next step you take will be his last breath!"

"Please let him go, he's never done any thing to hurt you. I Did!...It's my fault Freddy put you out of order. I didn't try harder to prevent him from going through with it. Chica begged for mercy but he refused us all the same...If you should feel the need to vent your anger out on someone then let it be me." Foxy's right eye turns red releasing his grip on Mike while he's released being tossed a side while Bonnie doesn't try to move letting him punch him. Wild throttled blows slug him not once protecting his face letting Foxy grabs him around the neck shoving him roughly into the wall behind him. Then continued punching away at his head.

"BONNIE." Mike screams out heart-broken he could only stand there as the purple rabbit get's beaten. He goes up to Foxy trying to push him away and pulling back on an arm feverishly upset. "STOP IT. HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS FOXY."

Foxy only elbows him away still pissed not paying much mind. Despite receiving another injury from the enraged pirate Mike keeps trying to get him to stop but he won't let up.

"DAMNIT IT FOXY STOP! YOUR GONNA DESTROY HIM CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S HAD ENOUGH?!"

"Stay out this landluber!" Foxy commands in a terrifyingly guttural voice. Bonnie slowly looks back over to Mike half-smiling holding the hook that's embedded into his body suite to keep him from escaping.

"...It's okay Mike...I deserve it...he has every right to be mad at me. I let him down when he needed me..._Long Live The Pirate King Foxy_..."

Foxy became lost in thought when he heard the last thing Bonnie said tuned-out to the world around still subconsciously beating him up from his head to his chest. Then sees Flash backs of kids surrounding him and admiring him one of them being little Mikey. Bonnie, Chica were also present they seemed happy for him getting so much love from the kids. Bonnie and him being in a few pictures together as the kids where in the shot. Then memories of them hanging out at Pirate's Cove talking for hours while Chica came by occasionally with Pizza or whatever it is that she wanted to share with her friends. He knew he couldn't eat so he tried to be polite in trying these things people seen to come here for. Bonnie is the one that made her warm up to Foxy when she first wasn't so sure about him always saying so many nice things. Freddy didn't like to admit it that even he had a soft spot for the fox he just couldn't be so sure if Foxy ever could appreciate him in return.

He finally came to his senses acknowledging his actions halting almost too late in seeing Bonnie barely looking conscious removing his hook out watching him limply slide down the wall becoming a crumpled heap in the distraught pirate's arms. There's oil leaking out from his mouth and eyes. Foxy holds onto his friend tightly staring in bewilderment at the beaten purple rabbit.

**_" Oh No! What Have I Done__!?..." _**he becomes seated on his knees. His body trembles while oil gushes out from his guilty eyes ashamed of himself. Crying into the shoulder of his friend. Bonnie embraces him weakly too weak to say any thing.

"..._Help me Mike_!..." Foxy calls out mortified from the pain that he's caused for them both. Mike braces himself for how badly battered Bonnie looks up close seeing the carnage for himself. It's weird that they were both A.I.'s so close to being actually real yet lack the organic bodies they could have been giving.

"Bonnie please hang in there I'm gonna call Amy to get down here right away." Mike reaches into his pocket to get out his cell when they hear a voice. Then sees someone coming up to them. It's her! Amy the female coworker is plainly dressed causal in jeans. Grey shirt. Brown boots and Roxy coat with white fuzz. Hair own loosely.

"That won't be necessary I've been here observing everything. Daddy wanted me to keep extra on you for this reason alone...I know all about these guys. Plus about you being the victim of the 's not a day that goes by when he hasn't been locked up in his office regretting for them to be too intelligent for their own good. He wanted me to become a animatronic mechanic specifically so no word would have gotten about the dirty laundry this place has. He's also been feeling disheveled for not wanting to go much out of pocket for help not realizing the many lives he's put in danger for hiring that pedophile. "

Amy announces sharing everything that she knows holding onto her right arm casting her eyes to side apologetically.

"I had to sneak in here to keep them for getting any more malfunctioned at night but daddy has been trying to keep me from coming here for a while. Their my oldest childhood friends I hardly never had much of a success in making friends with a lot kids growing up. In a way I thanked daddy for making these for not only me but for the other kids that loved them so much." She came slowly seeing the two male animatronics interact then looks back over to Mike.

"But then why put them all out of order if he wanted them to begin with?"

"He was just afraid that I would've ended up like you. So he forbid me from ever coming back here for a number of years til I started working here. " Amy takes out an old photograph of a group picture from 1986 one year before the accident to shoe him. Mike takes it from here then notices himself is standing right next to her when she was only two years old. Seeing a rare glimpse of the manger holding his daughter proudly in his arms next to the other kids. The assistant manger is his current boss since nobody is ever to allow to go the actual manager for unknown reasons.

"He never meant for any of this to happen Mike. My dad isn't a sociopath he's been ridiculed an made to look like a public enemy for years while all he ever wanted to do was to run a family restaurant."

"So how did it happen?" He asks no longer looking at the picture seeing Amy twirling at the ends of her hair anxiously glancing away from him before going up to Foxy asking him to please let her see Bonnie laying him on his back. Then sits on her own knees gasping a little from the damage he received looked serious, trying to repair this kind of collateral damage is going put her mechanic skills to the test.

"Bonnie I need you to stay with us don't deactivate you hear?" he weakly nods to Amy's request sounding off short sparks and jammed gears. She looks at the damage as a sense of overwhelment rushing through her body. She had her own dirty little secrets of help cleaning up the messes of the other guards that have already been killed.

Finally acknowledging what the hired security guard just mention "Sorry of not getting back to you but my time here is short. I have to leave back for California in the morning for a while so I'll do what I can for Bonnie before your shift ends. My tool kit is in the locker room go fetch it for me will you?"

Mike quickly heads to the locker room to retrieve her tool box feeling how heavy it is. He returns caring it both arms as he comes up to them setting it down by her to get into. She gingerly opens up her grey tool box lifting up the top shelf box setting it aside by the black handle.

"Mike this is gonna sound like a bizarre request but I need you to go keep Foxy company for a while. I'm not entirely sure if I can repair him from the state he's in right now. He may have to be worked on for the next few days. Having to come with me." Mike isn't certain if he even wants to be anywhere near that pirate after all the trouble he's giving him. He began to look back then is caught up in hearing Amy as he refaces her.

"I know what your thinking and he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. I never wanted to believe Foxy is responsible for the Bite but I just don't know how to prove his innocence." Huh?! She can't be serious!? There's no way I heard her say that. C'mon Mike you must've have heard wrong why would a nice girl like Amy herself doing defending such an asshole like Foxy?

He turns back over to face him feeling completely on edge only to be greeted with nobody had been so caught up in this that he's the only one who notices that Foxy is gone. Jesus he could have been killed along with Amy just now if Foxy decided to snuff them both out in the mental state they were in.

Mike knew that he had to make a choice if he even wanted to know the ugly truth of just how Foxy became of his childhood pain. Or simply return to the office and try to drown out the current stress he was going under. His music had been blasting away the whole time he had been out of the office. His whole day has been nothing but one huge shit storm after another. Feeling like he has a spot light on him standing in only bit of light this dark place has same thing for Amy.

He looks back in Bonnie and Amy's direction one last time before he makes his decision as much as he hated Foxy at the moment does he really want to speak to him. Since he was the one who was responsible for the bite? Also how is Bonnie gonna pull through would he even forgive Foxy for that stunt he did? The pirate man hit this poor animatron pretty hard to the point he could hear stuck gears and harsh grinding noises coming from his sever. He closes his eyes seeing a replay of the events that unfolded tonight then gradually he began moving away heading down the hall. A decision has been made Mike had no idea what could possibly happen from here on out he feels his adrenalin gradually acting up while getting closer to his destination Pirate's Cove.

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't leave any negative comments about how Bonnie ended up getting beating up. Originally wanted to get this posted before Thanks Giving had already came and went.


End file.
